1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device having a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of terminals incorporated in a semiconductor device has been increased in accordance with an increase in the number of functions employed therein. At present, a semiconductor device which has a greatest number of functions can be made by the use of a flip-chip connecting method.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross sectional view, showing a device employing the flip-chip connecting method. As is shown in FIG. 1, bump electrodes 101 connected to semiconductor elements (not shown) formed in a semiconductor chip 100 are provided on the chip 100. The electrodes 101 are connected by solder to wires 103 provided on a mounting substrate 102.
The flip-chip connecting method enables a device to have so many terminals. In this case, however, the pitch P.sub.W of the wires 103 on the mounting substrate 102 and the pitch P.sub.E of the bump electrodes 101 on the chip 100 must be set to the same low value. Where the pitches P.sub.W and P.sub.E are set low, a high technique is required to connect the electrodes 101 to the wires 103.